


Wet Dreams

by April_Gabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Dreams, Castiel Dreams of Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, I Love Domestic Destiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, smut galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: This was the first fic I ever wrote. Cas is human and living in the bunker circa early S9. Title says it all.





	Wet Dreams

“Dean!” Castiel gasped in a frenzy of pleasure. “Dean, yes.” Their bodies rocking together, in tune, in sync. Dean’s hand is wrapped tightly around Cas’ cock pumping him fast, keeping the rhythm of this thrusts. He’s remarkably hard. Castiel is so close to the edge, so very close. His eyes are shut tight and he doesn’t think he could open them if he tried. Why would he want to when there is so much sensation to focus on? “Oh God Dean. Please, harder." "Cas, fuck!” Dean breathes fucking him harder. Almost there. Almost. “Cas! Oh my God Yes!” Dean is losing his rhythm. His hips are snapping with such speed and force that Castiel can’t take it one second longer. He erupts like a volcano, the double assault of hand and cock too much and has him coming hard. There is no way to stop the shout that explodes from his throat and Cas finds he doesn’t even want to try. “Dean. Oh!” tumbles from his lips as Dean fills him with so much come that his well used hole can’t even contain it all. It oozes out of him, and down Dean’s cock. “Dean.” Cas says again with a smile when he has his breath and wits back and kisses him without restraint. Castiel could kiss Dean for all eternity. And he tries, oh does he try, but he already feels himself waking up. 

Castiel rolls over and buries his head into his pillow. Just a few more minutes. Just one more kiss. But he’s awake and he knows it, his pajama bottoms are stuck to him. Yet another wet dream. The dreams are always was so real, so vivid. He can feel everything in them. Every stroke, every kiss. He can even feel himself burning and stretching even though he has never actually had sex that way before. He wakes as slowly as he can trying to keep the ecstasy running through him. Trying to hold on to that pleasure for a little while longer. But too soon there is a loud knock on the door. “Cas, breakfast!” Why should he care about breakfast when all he wants is to return to that dream? Or a similar one at least. 

Castiel groans in resignation as he gets out of bed and heads off to take a quick shower. 

When Cas enters the kitchen he is greeted by the smell of coffee and bacon, two smells he has come to love since his fall. “Just in time Cas.” Dean says sliding him a plate of steaming eggs and bacon while Cas helps himself to a cup of coffee. “Breakfast is served." 

"Thank you Dean.” Castiel answers without looking at him. The erstwhile angel sits down with his breakfast and sees that Sam is reading a newspaper. “Any luck on a job Sam?” He asks simply to avoid the quiet. Quiet breeds inappropriate thoughts. And inappropriate thoughts lead to inappropriate (and very embarrassing) erections. 

“No nothing.” Sam reports pushing the paper away. “Not one word of any unexplained deaths or freak accidents or anything that looks like our kind of thing.” Sam is already done with his breakfast and gets up to put his dishes in the sink. “I’m going for a run. Back later.”

Cas can do without a quiet breakfast with Dean this morning. There was a time when he dreamed of quiet moments with Dean, now he avoids them. There is too much that can go wrong. Too many things Dean could figure out that he doesn’t need to know. Cas eats faster than he probably should. 

“I still don’t understand this whole jogging thing Sam’s got going on.” Dean says munching on a strip of bacon. “The only reason to run is if you’re being chased, and we get chased enough to not have to run for fun.” Dean sounds like he’s talking mostly to himself so Castiel doesn’t answer. “Jesus Cas, slow down would you? You might actually taste it.” He reprimands when he notices Cas shoveling food down his throat. 

Cas slows but still doesn’t say anything. 

“You doing okay?” Dean asks giving Castiel a considering look. 

Cas looks at Dean for the first time. “I’m fine Dean. Just starved is all. Breakfast was delicious.” Cas gets up to put his plate in the sink and get a fresh cup of coffee, the last one in the pot. “Do you want me to make more coffee?”

“Nah. No more coffee for me.”

Cas takes his coffee to the library to read. He spends hours reading different books trying to keep his mind as occupied as possible. And it works too, until Dean brings him lunch. 

“Here ya go dude. You’ve had your head buried in these books so long you must be hungry by now.” He sets the plate loaded down with sandwich and chips right on top of the book Cas is reading. “Take a break. You’ll go blind with all that reading. Sammy’s a bad influence on you.”

Cas gives a barely there smile. “Thank you Dean.” He is actually hungry and the sandwich looks great so he digs in. 

Dean sits down across from him with his own plate even more loaded with food than Cas’. He watches until Castiel takes his first bite then asks “Good?” with raised eyebrows and a smug smile.

“Good.” Is all Cas says and Dean frowns a little before taking a huge bite of his own. 

“So whatcha been reading about?” Dean inquires around a mouthful. “Anything interesting." 

"Not exactly. Just reading.”

“Reading for no reason? Ugh. You know if you were bored you should’ve told me, we could’ve found something fun to do. You didn’t have to resort to reading.”

Cas chokes on the chip he’s eating at the unintended innuendo. “It’s not ‘resorting’ to reading Dean. I like to read.”

“Like I said, bad influence.” Dean reiterates with a grin. “So you gonna just read all day or did you have something more fun in mind?”

Cas really wishes Dean would stop saying things like that because he can think of quite a few things more fun than reading that he’d like to do with him. “Reading is fun Dean.” He says taking the last bite of his sandwich. Cas is aware that Dean loves to be complimented on his cooking. And even though this meal isn’t cooked, he knows Dean would still enjoy the approval. "The sandwich was excellent.“ he says with a smile. 

Dean beams. "Thanks Cas. Good to know my slaving to keep you guys fed isn’t in vain." 

"No it is not.” Cas confirms. They grin at each other for a few seconds before Cas looks away to grab another chip. “So, did you have any fun plans for today?”

“That’s why I was asking you. I figured you had to be tired of reading by now. What about a swim? We’ve barely used the pool since we got here, might be nice.”

That did sound nice, too nice. Castiel wasn’t all that positive that was a good idea. 

Dean notices his hesitation. “What you can’t swim?”

“I know how to swim Dean.” Castiel informs him dryly. 

“Well let’s do it then. We’ll change into our trunks and have a grand ole time.” Dean smiles as he slaps the table and gets up to take both their plates back to the kitchen. “Meet me there okay?" 

"Alright.” Cas heads to his room not at all sure about this. 

“Oh yes!” Dean is on his knees, mouth being royally fucked by Cas’ thick cock. It’s so hard, achingly hard and he can’t go fast enough. Can’t fuck Dean’s mouth hard enough. “Oh! Dean! Oh!” Both Cas’ hands are in Dean’s hair pulling and squeezing like they aren’t really sure what to do with the onslaught of pleasure coursing through them. And Dean just takes it moaning around Cas’ cock, looking at at him with those beautiful eyes. Castiel has always been drawn to Dean’s eyes. The most beautiful eyes in all creation. “Oh my God Dean, your mouth is so good!” That isn’t what he meant to say, but it works because Dean just moans again and grabs Cas’ ass cheeks for more leverage. Cas fucks Dean’s mouth even faster because he needs to come. Needs to fill Dean’s mouth with those eyes looking at him. “Oh Dean! Yes!” Dean’s mouth is so hot and Cas is so close. He can’t stop looking at Dean’s lips and the way they stretch around his dick. Cas’ gaze move from Dean’s eyes to his lips and back to his eyes over and over again. He’s going to come so hard, he can feel it. He can feel everything. The wet, sucking heat of Dean’s mouth. His lips stretched over his shaft. He even feels Dean’s hands squeezing his ass as he takes everything as hard as Cas can give it. And when Cas shoves his cock as far down Dean’s throat as it will go a wave of pleasure rips through him so completely it has him filling Dean’s mouth with everything he’s got. The way Dean swallows it all greedily has Cas wishing he could come again immediately. Cas’ hips stutter back and forth as Dean tries to milk him of every last drop, still moaning around his softening prick wanting it all. When Castiel comes back to himself he looks down and smiles at the sight below him. He strokes Dean’s cheek and feels nothing but bliss and adoration for the man kneeling in front of him still licking him clean. “Mmmmmm Dean. You’re so good. How did you learn to be so good?” Dean just nuzzles into Cas’ crotch with a satisfied hum, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist. All Cas wants to do now is sleep with a contented Dean in his arms.

But instead he’s waking up with a sticky groin and dopey smile. He blames yesterday’s swim for this. The way the water glistened on Dean’s toned muscles. Cas couldn’t stop himself from staring at Dean’s wet skin. Couldn’t stop staring at the way Dean’s muscles flexed before diving in the pool. The way they looked while he swam. When Castiel was drying off Dean had to bend over to get his towel and as he was straightening up they caught eyes for a moment. Just a fraction of a second but it was locked into Castiel’s mind. The way Dean’s eyes looked up at him. Oh yes. That has to be the reason and Castiel is glad for it. 

His eyes are barely open before he closes them again. He wants to think about the way Dean looked with his lips stretched over Cas’ cock. He wants to think about the ecstasy on Dean’s face as he drained every bit of come from Cas’ balls. Cas feels so empty now. So blessedly, joyously empty.

He sighs both happy and severely discontent. He’s not sure how a person can feel both ways at the same time, but he does. He can’t help but to wonder if the real Dean would pleasure him in the way the Dean in his dreams does. Would real Dean allow Castiel to violate his mouth in the filthiest of ways? Would real Dean swallow every drop then lick him clean afterwards? Castiel would love to think so. He envisions it again. It’s a sight he hopes to never forget, even if it wasn’t real. Even if it probably never will be.

“Cas! You awake in there? Breakfast!”

Ugh. Sometimes Castiel hates breakfast. He doesn’t shower this time. Just changes his pajama bottoms after a cursory wipe down with a damp cloth. He feels so drained and sluggish, he doesn’t even bother putting on shoes or a robe. He just heads to the kitchen.

After breakfast Castiel makes a hasty retreat back to his room. He wants to lie down some more, wallow in his thoughts for a bit. Thoughts he should really try to stop having, but he can’t seem to do that. He knows it’s because he doesn’t actually want to stop, he immensely enjoys indulging in his improper thoughts. The last thing he wants to do is stop. 

Cas gets into bed and buries himself under the blankets. He lies there no more than three minutes when he hears a knock at the door. “Come in.” He calls sitting up against the headboard. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean greets standing just inside the door. “Can we uh, talk for a minute?” Dean doesn’t close the door or move any further into the room. 

“Of course Dean, come in.”

Dean closes the door quietly and comes to sit at the foot of the bed. "You been alright man?“ 

"I’ve been fine, why do you ask?" 

"It’s just, this past week or so you’ve been a lot quieter. You’ve definitely been spending a hell of a lot more time in here. What’s going on?" 

"Dean nothing’s going on I assure you. I’ve just been… adjusting. Being human takes some time to get used to.” It was Cas’ go-to excuse and Dean’s heard it more than a couple of times. 

“Adjusting.” Dean repeats looking at Cas with troubled eyes. “Look if, if there’s something you need help with you know you can ask right? Me and Sam will help you. You just need to let us know." 

"If only you knew what I needed," Cas thinks. 

"You see that’s another thing. You’ve started going all quiet and staring off into space in the middle of conversations. You’re distracted and that’s dangerous. What is it?”

“Dean…”

“And don’t tell me it’s nothing. I know you Cas, and you’ve been different. You can tell me and I’m not gonna judge you. Look at me, I can’t judge anybody. I know you’re new to this whole humanity thing and I’m sure it’s hard to "adjust”, okay? But just tell me what the deal is.“ Dean’s exasperation is wafting off of him. 

Cas wishes he could tell him, he really does. But what good will it do? Probably get him kicked out of the bunker. "Dean..” It’s more of a sigh than a word. 

“Cas, just tell me.”

Castiel looks down at the blanket and says nothing. He doesn’t even know what to say. I dream about you having sex with me almost every night? I come in my sleep thinking about your hands and mouth on me? Or maybe: I’m head over heels for you and want more than anything for you to make love to me? Castiel’s sure all of that would go over horribly.

“The longer you don’t tell me, the longer we’re gonna sit here." 

"Dean…”

“Cas.” Dean gives a long-suffering sigh and maneuvers closer to Cas on the bed. 

Oh God please don’t do that. Castiel thinks to Dean. But Dean does it anyway. And suddenly he is close enough to touch. Close enough to kiss. Close enough to set Cas’ skin on fire.

“Will you at least tell me why you won’t tell me? How bad could it be that you can’t tell me?” Dean looks almost hurt that Cas is keeping a secret from him. 

Castiel doesn’t want to look at him. Doesn’t want to see those eyes staring at him. Imploring him. But after a few breaths he does. And there they are, the most beautiful eyes in existence. Made even more beautiful because they’re so close, too close. It reminds him too much of the eyes in his dreams. His lover’s eyes. “Dean…” It’s such a breathy sound. He feels like this might be the beginning of another dream. Did Dean really come into his room demanding to know why Cas has been so withdrawn? Was this actually happening or is he in a deep sleep dreaming about Dean again?

“Cas tell me…” Dean whispers staring right back into Cas’ deep blue yes. “You can tell me.”

“Dean, please…” Please don’t. He means to say. Please leave me alone. But it’s “Please let me,” that comes out instead. Cas leans in brushes his lips against Dean’s. It’s a soft, chaste thing, almost not even a kiss, but Castiel feels overwhelmed by it anyway. “I want to kiss you.” Castiel murmurs against Dean’s lips. Dean doesn’t pull away so he does. He feels a thrill of adrenaline shoot through him as he realizes that Dean is okay with them kissing. But instead of pulling back to stare at Dean in shock he surges forward to kiss him in earnest. Threading both hands in the short hair on Dean’s neck and deepening the kiss. There’s a needy sound in the back of his throat at the miracle that is taking place. He is kissing Dean. Finally kissing him. 

Dean opens his mouth to Castiel with no hesitation or reluctance. Making little noises of his own as their tongues slide together hot and wet. It makes Castiel want even more. “Dean…” He whispers breathlessly as he wraps one arm around Dean to pull him even closer while his other hand slides up into Dean’s hair. “I dream of this.” He says between kisses. “That’s what it is. I dream of your lips…” He takes his time to worship Dean’s lips, licking and kissing them individually. “I dream of you Dean. Always of you.” 

In response Dean wraps his arms around Cas and guides him down on the bed positioning himself above him. The smile on Dean’s face is reassuring, but it’s the look in his eyes that renders Cas speechless. It is a look of gratification, desire, longing. There are so many emotions reflected in Dean’s eyes, but the greatest of which… well if Castiel didn’t know better he would probably call it love. “Dean?”

“Shhhh.” Dean begins kissing Cas again. Licking his mouth open slowly until their tongues meet in a sensual dance. Castiel slides his arms around Dean’s waist to pull him into a tight embrace and Dean presses himself fully against him. When Castiel’s hands find skin underneath Dean’s shirt he isn’t pushed away but welcomed with soft moans and sighs.

Cas caresses Dean’s skin, savoring everything as he sighs into Dean’s kisses. Yes. Yes. Yes. Is repeating in Castiel’s mind as his hands travel everywhere they can under Dean’s shirt until Dean just takes it off.

Cas can’t get enough of Dean’s skin. His hands devour every inch he can reach, every contour he can explore while their kisses gather more urgency. It seems Castiel really could kiss Dean for an eternity, and he wants more. His hands slide all the way down into the back of Dean’s pants cupping the curve of his ass and squeezing before pressing their hips together and thrusting up into him.

“Cas!” Dean gasps and throws his head back exposing a wealth of skin for Castiel to have his way with. 

Cas does it again and again as he peppers Dean’s neck with kisses. He is emboldened by all the experiences in his dreams. He kind of feels like they have done this numerous times and that makes it easier to let Dean know what he wants. Over and over they grind together until they’re both panting and shaking. “Dean please. I want…”

“What?.” Dean breathes in Cas’ ear, pressing open-mouth kisses to his neck. 

Castiel moans loudly as Dean grinds down particularly hard into him. “Oh! You. I want to feel you inside me. Really feel it. Please Dean.” 

Dean stops grinding to pull away and look at Cas. “Yeah?”

“Yes Dean please. I want you.” Castiel doesn’t care that he’s begging. He needs it. Needs to feel it for real. 

“It’s just… I’ve never um… with a guy you know?”

“It’s okay Dean, neither have I. We’ll go slow. But I want it. Please… Please give it to me.”

Well of course Dean can’t say no to that. “Okay wait here. I gotta go get something.” Dean gives him a lingering kiss before putting his shirt back on and leaving the room, closing the door silently. 

Castiel uses the opportunity to take off his clothes. He is so hard it almost hurts but doesn’t dare touch himself, he wants this to last as long as possible. He also pinches himself a couple of times to make sure he’s not dreaming. It seems a wise precaution. 

Dean stays gone barely a minute and drops some lube on the bed before undressing himself and coming to lie on the bed next to Castiel. He smiles as he takes in Cas’ nakedness and rests a hand on the curve of his hip. “You sure about this Cas?” He asks pulling him close and kissing him carefully. “You sure you want to do this, I could hurt you.”

“I trust you Dean, more than anyone. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. And plus,” Cas adds with a smile, “I want it to hurt a little." 

Dean laughs and seems to relax a little. "Okay ya perv." 

Dean began kissing Cas slowly, positioning himself over him and spreading his legs. Cas watched as he grabbed the lube and slicked himself and three of his fingers. His eyes locked with Cas’ as he applied some to his entrance carefully. The former angel bit his lip in anticipation. "Just relax.” Dean soothes as he slides in one finger to the first knuckle.

Dean kept his finger still for a moment watching Cas’ face intently. “It’s okay Dean. Keep going.”

Dean nods and slides his finger in all the way. Cas knows they had to take this slowly but he wants Dean so badly. He forces himself to breathe and relax as Dean pulls his finger almost all of the way out before pushing it back in again. “O-oh!” Cas stutters and Dean stops immediately. 

“You okay?”

Cas smiles up at him. “It’s alright Dean. That feels good, don’t stop.” Dean looks unsure but Cas rubs his back and kisses him. “I mean it, I’m fine. Please don’t stop." 

So Dean does it again, slower this time. Cas just breathes. He’s not used to being touched there but it doesn’t hurt and he trusts Dean completely. When Dean adds a second finger Cas whimpers as he feels the burning heat of himself stretching. Dean picks up speed a little going in and out. Cas arches his hips to give Dean better access as his breathing gets shorter and shorter. "Dean!” Cas whispers fiercely, his eyes sliding closed. “Another. Please Dean.”

And that’s when Dean’s fingers brush against something that feels amazing. Cas moans and arches back against the pillows feeling himself open wider. Dean has three fingers in now and Cas feels like he needs more. He needs Dean. “Dean please!” Dean ignores him and continues fingering and stretching his hole so wet and slick with lube. He can’t stop himself from thrusting into Dean’s touch, forcing his fingers deeper. And when Dean hits the prostate again and Cas cries out “Dean! Oh! Dean I’m ready please!" 

"Are you sure?” Dean doesn’t stop sliding and twisting his fingers, trying to stretch him as much as he can.

“Yes!” Cas wraps his legs around Dean’s hips and pulls him closer. He’s fighting the urge to just push himself onto Dean’s cock. He knows, somewhere in the back of his mind, that they still need to go slowly. Cas can feel Dean’s hardness against his hole and keeps reminding himself to breathe and relax. Just breathe and relax. 

Dean starts to push in slowly and Cas digs his fingers into the blanket feeling himself stretch even more. It burns and hurts but Dean stops and gives him time to adjust before pushing in deeper. Dean has his head thrown back and is panting harshly. And then Dean lets out a sigh that sounds an awful lot like “Fuuuck.” as he goes even deeper filling Cas up. 

Cas moans and finds himself grinding into Dean’s pelvis because he is all the way in now. He can feel Dean’s balls against him. But Dean stays where he is until Cas breathes “It’s okay Dean. I’m okay.” And pulls on Dean’s hips, urging him to move. 

Dean moves slow and gentle at first, trying not to hurt him. Thrusting ever so slightly, going in, and then back out. Then a little further in. Cas appreciates the concern but he needs more. He needs everything. “Dean please!" 

"You’re sure?”

“I’m sure Dean. Please. Please. Please go faster." And he feels Dean let go then. "Dean!” Cas gasps as Dean keeps thrusting finding his rhythm. Cas’ head drops back on the pillow, eyes closing as he just holds on. It feels so good having Dean inside him. So good to have his dreams finally come true. Dean holds Cas tightly as he just keeps thrusting, building up speed and power. 

“Cas… so tight… Fuck!” Dean’s breath is ragged. And his voice, though low is fierce. Dean shifts the angle and that is excellent because now Dean is hitting that perfect spot every time. Cas groans loudly not even trying to regulate himself. He can feel Dean’s balls slapping against him and it’s something else to add to the long list of things he loves about this. He feels Dean’s hand reaching between them and closing around his cock pumping him fast. Cas moans even louder and more incessantly against the onslaught of pleasure. He can feel the tension building and his muscles contracting, becoming tighter and tighter. He feels like the pleasure is consuming him, blocking out everything else until that’s all there is. Pleasure and moaning and panting and Dean fucking into him and jacking him and suddenly he is coming. So hard and loud it takes him by surprise. His dick is abruptly spurting and come is going everywhere. He can’t find it in him to care that Sam might hear. He can’t find it in him to care about anything actually, except Dean inside him and around him. 

“Fuck Cas! Fuck! I’m so… I’m gonna… Fuck!” And then Dean is coming so hard his entire body goes rigid with a shout he has no chance of holding back. Cas can feel Dean filling him up and yes, there is another thing to add to that list of why this is something he wants to do over and over again. Cas is grinding himself onto Dean’s cock because he wants it all inside him. Nothing else will do. 

Dean collapses on top of him and there is silence except for their collective heavy breathing. Cas’ legs are shaking and he can’t seem to catch his breath. Dean seems like he is feeling the same way because he doesn’t even try to move. Cas wraps his arms around him and just breathes. 

They lie like that for a short while just sharing breath until Dean finally moves, pulling out with a groan and flopping onto his back. Cas follows and kisses him. “Dean… thank you.” He whispers with a smile.

“Don’t thank me Cas.” Dean says seriously. “That was… Don’t thank me okay." 

"Okay.” Cas says still smiling. He has the feeling he won’t stop smiling for a long time. “This is about the time I would normally wake up with a sticky crotch.” 

“Looks like you already got that.” Dean says and they both laugh. This is something else to add to the list: laughing with Dean afterward. Cas has never felt so wonderful, so content, so happy. “And you don’t have to dream about it anymore Cas, you got it for real now.” Dean smiles at Cas and kisses him deeply. “But you know, if you still want to dream about me I won’t complain."


End file.
